InuYasha: The KakarotoTetsuo Saga
by Sesshy4me
Summary: A KaguraSessh pairing that takes place in the future where Japan is once again known as Feudal Japan. Starring two new characters, Tetsuo and Kakaroto.


Title: Inu-Yasha: The Kakaroto-Tetsuo Saga Authoress: Sesshy4me Rated: PG  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha, created by Takahashi Rumiko. I own Tetsuo and Kakaroto only. Conrad also owns Kakaroto.  
  
Summary: This is a fanfiction saga featuring two characters that a friend and I created. It goes through their lives and takes place somewhere in the future where Japan is again known as Feudal Japan for the constant wars and growing population of warlords.  
  
Spoilers: I guess all the episodes where Kagura has an encounter with Sesshoumaru and vice versa would be the spoilers because Kagura and Sesshoumaru are the couple. Oh, I almost forgot. The episode where Inu- Yasha encounters Goshinki would be a spoiler as well.  
  
Author's Note: Okay, Tetsuo and Kakaroto are CC's and I know that Kakaroto is a DragonBall Z Name, but he's Conrad's and my character. If you want to use Kakaroto in a fanfic, either e-mail me at KaguraNSesshy or e-mail Conrad at Chibi Kakaroto. We both use AOL so all you need is to type in those screenames. For the subject, type in 'Kakaroto/Tetsuo Fanfic' and specify whether you want to use one character or both and tell me which one(s). You can go to for pics and info on them. Just click on the link that says 'Our Kids!'. Goshinki is also in this fic because she's his sister and I like Goshinki. Also, Goshinki has the power to shrink himself and duplicate his size.  
  
Japanese Words: youkai means demon; haori means sash; Shikon no Tama means Jewel of Four Souls;  
  
Inu-Yasha: The Kakaroto-Tetsuo Saga  
  
Part One  
  
Kagura was walking through another one of those forests that they always have handy in Feudal Japan. She was yet again plotting the defeat of Naraku in her mind. Of course there was only one person she'd let defeat Naraku for her, that is. Only if he would actually do it. She had asked Sesshoumaru a numerous amount of times and he always said no. How could he say no to her when it was her life in Naraku's hands? Was there any speck of compassion in the dog youkai's heart?  
Kagura was still contemplating when Goshinki came along. He saw his sister sitting deep in thought and decided to sit beside her. He wondered what she was thinking, her mind was clouded so he really couldn't read her thoughts. He put a hand on her shoulder and she snapped out of it.  
"Greetings Kagura. What are you thinking about?" Goshinki asked. Kagura looked at him in disbelief. She thought that Goshinki could read all of her thoughts. "Yes, I can read all of your thoughts, but when I walked up to you your mind was clouded. So I wasn't able to read them at the time." Kagura rolled her eyes. 'How dare he?' She thought. "Because I can, Kagura." Goshinki simply answered. "Stop toying with me!" She yelled. Goshinki moved back a little. "Woah! No need to take it out on me sister. But I do want to know what you were thinking."  
"I was just thinking of what a big creep Naraku is and how I want to destroy him so that I can have my heart." Kagura looked up at the sky. It was a beautiful baby blue and the air smelled so sweet. The breeze was a little cool, about how it feels in fall. Goshinki stretched out a little bit, "Not that again! You know that if you even try to fight him he'll squeeze your heart and that's it. Poof! You'll be gone, like you didn't even exist." Goshinki trailed off. He smelled an unfamiliar scent. His nose shot up into the air.  
"What is it Goshinki?" Kagura inquired. He looked at her and grabbed her arm. He started to run, dodging trees and shrubs. "GOSHINKI!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Kagura screamed. "I'm tracking down a scent." He answered. He then came upon a clearing where he saw a little kid. "Kagura? Can I eat him?" Goshinki asked. Kagura's jaw dropped. He wanted to eat a poor little kid? He should've been ashamed, but being the youkai he was he wasn't. "No, I won't let you." Kagura replied.  
She twisted out of his grip and walked up to the little kid. He was a boy, probably about four or five years old. He had long, spiky, black hair and his eyes were coal black. He was wearing an orange gi with a dark blue weighted training shirt under it. The weights on each wrist were the same dark blue and so was his haori. On his back, he had a sheath with a gold and ruby handle sword and on his feet he had little black boots.  
"What are you doing little one?" Kagura asked him. The boy turned around shocked. "Who are you?" He asked as he walked up to her. "My name is Kagura. What's yours?" She inquired. 'He so cute.' She thought. "My name is Kakaroto and I'm stealing jewel shards of the Shikon no Tama! Shh. don't tell anyone." He opened up his hand and in his palm there were four fragment of the sacred jewel. Kagura giggled. Never had she encountered a little boy who was sneaky, but a little naïve. "You shouldn't go and tell everybody that you're stealing jewel shards. The might tell on you, or worse. They might steal your jewel shards." Kakaroto gasped. He wasn't going to let anyone have his jewel shards. "They're mine!" He exclaimed and he closed up his palm and put them back in his pocket. "Where are your parents sweetie?" She asked. "My mommy and daddy were killed by a bad demon named Naraku." A tear escaped Kakaroto's eye and he began to cry. "There, there," Kagura cooed, "don't cry. I hate him too." Kakaroto looked back up at Kagura with big, glassy eyes. "Really? You know him?" Kakaroto inquired. Kagura nodded her head. "Yes. I know him. In fact, Naraku is my father. He beats me and keeps me chained up from time to time. He also holds my heart." Kagura took Kakaroto's hand and put on the space of her chest where her heart would be under. Kakaroto looked up at Kagura with widened eyes.  
Goshinki couldn't believe what he was seeing. His sister was talking and not killing a human! It was a human and she wasn't killing it? Goshinki was confused. He would never understand Kagura's mind in a million years, but he would always know what she was thinking. "Kagura? What are you doing talking to a human boy?" Goshinki asked very confused and shocked. Kagura turned around, but Kakaroto jumped out in front of her. "Hey!" He yelled. "I'm not a human you big 'ol oaf!" Goshinki growled. No one called Goshinki an oaf and lived to tell the tale. "THAT'S IT!!! THIS THING IS GOING TO DIE!!!" Goshinki bellowed. Kakaroto screamed and ran behind Kagura and grabbed her legs. "Leave Kakaroto alone." Kagura said calmly. 


End file.
